totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Lies, Cries And One Big Prize
TBA. Plot As the morning of the finale begins Topher is sleeping peacefully at the treehouse, but Amy is exhausted from staying up almost all night. She explains in her confessional that she stayed up so she could keep an eye out for Topher and stop him if he tried anything sneaky. Just as she is about to catch some Zs I set off the P.A. system and startle her and Topher out of their sleep (had to get one last rude wake-up call in before the season ends haha!)! I tell the Final 2 to head over to the main challenge grounds so we can get this (hopefully literal) soul-crushing finale underway! The two exit the treehouse where Amy finds a letter from Rodney by the base of the tree (dang it who let him leave the copter? They aren’t supposed to know the others are here yet!). In it Rodney wishes her good luck in the finale, that hopefully there is time for them to talk about “us” once everything is done, and how she’ll be a winner in his heart no matter (geez ENOUGH with the mush already!!). Amy blushes at the letter’s content but shakes it off when Topher teases her about it, claiming it to be “cute that she fell for her ‘underling’”. Amy snidely retorts that at least SHE has someone who likes her regardless and pokes fun at Topher by saying he’ll never have someone like she does. However, Topher doesn’t seem phased by her remark and shrugs it off which ticks Amy off more haha. Once the two reach the area I congratulate them for making to finale and add that with all the drama the two of them caused their spots in the Final 2 are VERY much deserved! Before we get things underway I tell them they can record their final thoughts on the season in the confessional just so they get a clear head for whats in store for them. Amy’s Confessional “So I’d be lying if I said something like ‘I didn’t think I’d make it this far’, but that was also back when I was dead set on bringing Samey to the finale JUST so I could rub the victory in her face. Geez of all the people I have to face it HAS to be Topher, the guy who’s been pulling a LOT of strings this entire season! With all the crap he’s put me through I’m really ticked I didn’t try to get rid of him when I had the chance! But…I guess with him staying I was able to see the consequences of the stuff I did, ugh I just wish karma would make up its stupid mind on whether I’m on its good side or bad side! To all of you guys who got kicked off because of Topher I guarantee that I’ll drive that ‘pretty’ face of his into the dirt!” Topher’s Confessional “Not gonna lie, I had no REAL intention of coming on the show with the goal of ultimately winning it all. Now all that juicy drama I caused this season, THAT was my goal for coming onto the show. What can I say? I just LOVE to shake things up! With everything I was doing I thought for sure I’d be gone by the Final 4 or 3, but I guess fate had better things in store for me and decided to keep my ‘influence’ on a little bit longer haha. Well thanks to Uncle Chris bringing me onto the show and me showcasing my raw talent I think I’ve pretty much achieved my ambition of being the most memorable contestant in season, and hopefully the series! The money is simply my bonus for doing such a fantastic job and to you guys who sadly got eliminated on my behalf, just think of yourselves as the ‘stepping stones’ that helped me achieve my dream. I’ll see you guys at the vote…” Real Time After Topher and Amy return from the confessional booth I instruct them to follow Chef Hatchet who leads them to a small couch between a pair of bleachers. As they take their seats I call out the pre-merge contestants and tell Leonard, Max, Beardo, Ella, and Rodney to sit in the bleachers of the finalist they are rooting for. Rodney and Amy share an awkward smile and wave as the former sits in Amy’s section along with Ella and Beardo while Max and Leonard decide to sit in Topher’s section. I then tell the finalists that they’ll want to be on the good side of the next set of contestants as they’ll be a big part in determining the winner which prompts Amy to laugh at Topher while the latter sheds a small amount of worry. The jury is then called out and sit in their own set of seats (huh, some of them looked kinda ticked). I tell Topher and Amy that for the first time in Total Drama history the winner will be determined by a jury vote which catches everyone off guard! After pleading with the jury why they believe they should be the winner each jury member will cast their vote into their own respective urns on Total Drama’s ‘Wheel-of-Voting’, starting with Dave and ending with Sugar! Amy begins her plea by saying even though she’s had her differences with most of the jury at times she was never dishonest with any of them and fought hard to earn her place in the Final 2 then sits back down. All eyes are on Topher once he stands and he calmly starts off by saying he’s not going to deny the actions he’s taken throughout the season. He acknowledges that he’s voted for most of the jury but that he also helped them when he saw that they needed an ally. He believes he played the game well and strategically and that the jury should view it as good game play over a clash of morals and sits down confidentially. Jasmine decides to call him out and tells him he lied about…BEING MY NEPHEW?! (OH NO!! HOW DID THEY FIND OUT??)This shocks him and Amy, but we decide to play it cool until Sugar reveals that my sister spilled the beans in a video message for Topher that was played on the Aftermath (Dang it! I should’ve known Krystal would get back at me somehow!!). He decides to fess up about it, but informs the others that he received NO special treatment so they shouldn’t use his gene pool as a reason NOT to vote for him, but not everyone seems convinced…I guess….(gulp) on to the voting! Voting Ceremony Dave:*walks to his urn* I didn’t really talk to either of you much…but someone DID try to help me at least. *casts vote and walks away* Scarlett: *goes to urn* For the record I do not personally support either of you being where you are now, so I’m voting based on who I believed played a better game this season. *casts the vote* Sky: *approaches urn* This is still really hard to process since you’ve BOTH done some pretty unfair things, I guess I’m personally going for the lesser of two evils. *casts her vote* Samey: *goes to the wheel* Topher I hope there isn’t a part of you that believes I’d still vote for you and look past recent events. *casts her vote* Good luck sis! Shawn: *walks to the urn* I honestly thought you were cool, but you stabbed WAY too many people in the back so consider this your payback. *votes* Jasmine: *walks to her urn* I don’t think I have to explain myself. You don’t deserve the money and that is all there is to it! Sugar: *walks over to the wheel* Quite the pickle ya’ll are in ain’t it! The bettr player is who Sugar votes for! *places the final vote and walks back to seat* Chris: Let’s tally up the votes! 1..2..3 votes for Topher and for Amy its no shock Samey, Jasmine, Shawn voted for her! Looks like Sugar’s the tiebreaker! Real Time Huh…she voted…for Amy…As Amy begins to celebrate I just let out a chuckle and tell the contestants, Topher included, that they all must be REALLY gullible to think the winner would be determined by a VOTE (what kind of show would make it THAT easy?!?)! Topher applauds me for pulling such a twist at the finale and I inform him that even if he got more votes the situation would stay the same; the votes aren’t TOTALLY useless. Whoever got the most votes, and unfortunately its Amy, will get a head start in the REAL challenge and first pick at choosing their allies that will help them in the challenges. On a side note, only jury members can be picked as allies. I tell the jury that the finalist they voted for will be counted as the finalists they are supporting so Scarlett, Sky, and Dave will be on Topher’s bleachers while the other four will be on Amy’s. Scarlett refuses to support either of them since their votes had no real impact, but I inform her that if those who get picked to be an ally have the chance to get a VERY special reward should their finalist win! With this little info Scarlett reluctantly sits in Topher’s section. Amy chooses Jasmine and Shawn as her allies after Samey tells her to pick the two jury members that could give her a real edge over Topher. Topher, seeing that his options are limited, settles for Sky and Scarlett to give him a physical and mental edge. For Topher and Amy’s final challenge the two will have to race up a snow-covered mountain then build a toboggan and sled down the slope. Once they reach the bottom they’ll race to a mud pit where they’re gonna have to work with their second ally to successfully make it across the mud pit. We’ll then have a brief intermission for the explanation of part two of the final challenge. Amy picks Jasmine for the mountain and Shawn for the mud pit while Topher picks Scarlett and Sky for said obstacles. Amy and Jasmine are allowed a thirty second head start as the pair start running toward the mountain and the cheer captain piggybacks on Jasmine as they trek up the mountain. Topher and Scarlett immediately dash off and manage to close in on the opposing pair! Mere feet separate the two teams as they reach the toboggan building section of the mountain, but as Scarlett begins to build her ally’s toboggan Amy and Jasmine settle on sharing a set of skis and head down the mountain! Topher tries to tell Scarlett to hurry up and to his surprise she’s crafted a pretty decent toboggan which they ride down the mountain slope! Just when Jasmine and Amy thought they were in the clear, Topher and Scarlett zoom by on their toboggan which knocks the others off their skis and they begin to tumble down the mountain! Amy and Jasmine end up trapped in a giant snowball thanks to the force they made from tumbling down the mountain which pushes Team Topher into the lead! Jasmine manages to bust them out and the pair run ahead to catch the competition. The finalists reach the mud pit where their ally will have to carry them on their shoulders as they walk across the pit, but not to worry their finalist will provide them with air via a garden hose (we always take our contestants safety into account after all!). The weight difference between Sky and Topher slows their progression which allows Amy and Shawn to take the lead. Topher throws a clump a mud at Amy which catches her off guard and she angrily tosses mud too! Soon enough Sky and Shawn halt their progress as the Final 2 end up playing a game of ‘Chicken’ but with mud instead of water! Amy slaps Topher with a big clump of mud and calls out to Shawn for them to move fast! The two reach the end and escape the pit with Team Topher not too far behind so I decide to call for the intermission. For their final leg of the challenge Topher and Amy will have to race across a 2 mile-long field and the first one who crosses the finish line in under 10 minutes will be crowned the victor! But here is where things get interesting…their allies will be given controls that can trigger hazards that will help or hinder the finalists! The 4 jury members don’t seem too keen on using the remotes so I give them a little incentive; if their finalist crosses the finish line the two of them will split the secret reward I mentioned earlier….BUT if neither Amy nor Topher cross the finish line in under 10 minutes the 4 of them will split the million dollar prize! Those playing an active role are taken by shock at this announcement and even those at the bleachers were caught completely off guard! Shawn eagerly grabs his remote, Scarlett grabs her remote while glaring daggers at the Final 2, and both Jasmine and Sky seem hesitant before seizing their controls. The Final 2 start their run as their “helpers” begin to trigger hidden hazards on the field! Trees pop up from the ground causing Topher and Amy to start zigzagging around the field, but just when they think it’s all clear pillars of fire sprout from below and bring the two to a halt! Back with the helpers Scarlett and Shawn seem to be glad with the hindrance they are providing (Scarlett more than anyone) while Sky continues to reassure herself that this “karma getting back at Amy and Topher”. Jasmine is reluctantly pushing her buttons and contemplates if she is doing the right thing. Amy and Topher are neck-and-neck on the course as they continue to dodge (or at least try to) the obstacles thrown at them until Shawn triggers a lava pit to pop up! With only five minutes left to reach the finish line the two begin hopping on the stones in the pit quickly in hopes of getting across in time! Jasmine takes notice that most of the contestants on the bleachers are worriedly eyeing the monitor displaying the finalists, and after seeing how worried Rodney and Samey are at Amy’s well being she looks down at her remote and…smashes it?!? Jasmine exclaims that she’s not gonna stoop so low as to risk two people’s lives for a “stupid cash prize” and reaches out to the others that they shouldn’t be either (WAY TO RUIN THE FUN JASMINE!!). Sky stops using her remote and agrees with Jasmine that what they are doing is no different from cheating to get their way and smashes her remote on the ground! Shawn nervously looks at his controller, obviously conflicted as to whether or not he should give up the 1/4th of the million, but Jasmine looks him in the eye and pleads with him that “this isn’t the way to earn it” which leads him to also smash his remote! Most of the people in the bleachers cheers at the three’s choice until they notice that hazards are still affecting Amy and Topher! Scarlett is angrily mashing all the buttons on her remote and before they can react, Amy and Topher start to feel the ground rumble before a snowy mountain emerges from below! Scarlett laughs manically before saying she just wanted to let her pent up anger out on Topher and smashes her remote as well with a glaring smile…however, that smash triggered an earthquake that leads to an avalanche carrying Topher and Amy down the mountain! THEY HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO REACH THE FINISH LINE!! Samey and Rodney immediately rush over to help out Amy (with me doing the same for Toher) and the remaining contestants trail right behind them…Whose gonna reach the finish line first?!?!? The Final 2 are still at the mercy of the avalanche and they have absolutely NO control over who is in the lead…TEN SECONDS LEFT!! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER TO THE FINISH LINE! FIVE! FOUR! THE SNOW STOPPED! THREE! *GASP* I SEE AN ARM CHEF PULL WHOEVER IT IS OUT! TWO! ITS…. ….TOPHER!! He is a little confused at first but then becomes REALLY ecstatic when he finds out that he’s come out on top (no one else seems pleased with this except for Max but whatevs!)! However, he is thrown off guard when Jasmine tosses him aside (rude much) so Samey and Rodney can dig out Amy. The freezing cheer captain is carried by Rodney bridal style and gives him a peck on the cheek as she apologizes for not being able to be to beat Topher (yeah, you DIDN’T haha!!), but Rodney reassures her that he’s just glad she’s safe (okay, even I’ll admit that was kinda sweet).Once Topher is handed his money I ask him what he plans to do with it, and he responds that he wants to use the prize to fund another All-Star season! He also requests that he get to decide who competes this time around, and that Amy will NOT be returning, which shocks everyone and angers Amy and Samey. Amy retaliates by saying she doesn’t want to compete in a season that Topher is funding anyways. At the mention of funding Scarlett decides to remind me that I promised her and Sky a reward if Topher won; their reward is $10,000 from Topher’s million that they’ll split evenly between the two of them. Scarlett is irritated at the “measly” amount, but Sky is happy to have earned SOME prize money! With the contestants boarding the Chris Copter I guess this is a wrap on our latest drama-packed season. This is Chris McLean signing off and don’t forget to be on the lookout for our newest season! See you all next time on All Star Battle 2!!! Alternate Ending THEY HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO REACH THE FINISH LINE!! Samey and Rodney immediately rush over to help out Amy (with me doing the same for Toher) and the remaining contestants trail right behind them…Whose gonna reach the finish line first?!?!? The Final 2 are still at the mercy of the avalanche and they have absolutely NO control over who is in the lead…TEN SECONDS LEFT!! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER TO THE FINISH LINE! FIVE! FOUR! THE SNOW STOPPED! THREE! *GASP* I SEE AN ARM CHEF PULL WHOEVER IT IS OUT! TWO! ITS…. ….AMY!! (NOOO HE WAS SOOO CLOSE!!) Amy is wide-eyed when she discovers that she’s won as a majority of the cast congratulates her on her victory (Topher why are you applauding her?!?YOU LOST!). She shares a hug with Samey, Ella, and Jasmine before being lifted up onto Rodney’s shoulder as the cast chants her name. Rodney congratulates Amy and immediately blushes when Amy gives him a well-deserved kiss! As I (reluctantly) hand Amy her money Samey asks what the reward for Shawn and Jasmine is, so I decide to inform Amy that for helping her win the two of them will split $10,000 from her prize, which she is shockingly ok with! In that moment, however, I inform her that half of her winnings are being donated in her name to fund production of the next All-Star season, which she’ll also be competing in! She scoffs and tells me that she is done “with this stupid show for now” and is just going to take her $490,000 and relax before her “stupid contract” pulls her into another season! (Geez how rude!) As the others walk away (some hand-in-hand), I pull Topher aside and ask how he can be SO calm with losing, but he assures me that him losing was the “ideal ending” of the season and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Wow…he might be my favorite, but I always thought he had a weird thought process… With the contestants boarding the Chris Copter I guess this is a wrap on our latest drama-packed season. This is Chris McLean signing off and don’t forget to be on the lookout for our newest season! See you all next time on All Star Battle 2!!!! Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes Category:Season Finales